A Fresh Start
by supernerd38
Summary: Twilight moved from the big city to ponyville she is starting her first day of her new school and will make some friends along the way as well as finding love! (Might change Title of story)
1. Chapter 1

Twilight was starting her first day of her new school her brother and her old babysitter who was his Gf work for the school she had moved from the big city because her dad had earned a promotion in his job and had to move.

Shining Armor parked his car as all 3 of them exited the vehicle excited for Twilight's first day.

"Ready for your first day of school here Twilight!" Cadence exclaimed excited.

She signed "Ready as ill ever be" She said looking at Spike her dog in her backpack

"Come on Twily maybe you can make some friends here" Shining Armor said to his baby sister.

"Come on well show you around" Cadence said as they entered the doors to the high school.

Twilight looked around the big school seeing blue banners with big C's and a few people walking around looking at her and smiling.

"Do you know any of these people?"Shining Armor said noticing people look at his sister.

"No I just dont get why there all looking at me" Twilight said as they walked down the corridor to show Twilight around.

"Lets show you were your classes are and then well go show you to your locker" Cadence said.

**At the library...**

"Where is it?" Fluttershy said looking for a specific book as all of her friends were looking for the same exact book.

"I dont know Fluttershy just keep looking its got to be somewhere around here" Rainbow Dash said.

"Do ya'll think we'll find it before class?" Applejack said looking in a book.

"I hope we do" Rarity exclaimed looking at a fashion magazine.

"Found it!" Pinkie said hoping to her friends as she showed them the book.

"Good work Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash said as they started walking down the stairs.

"And This is the library" They heard cadence say as they looked in her direction to see non other than Twilight Sparkle standing there as they kept walking making the girls shoked.

"Did ya'll see her?" Applejack asked as they all nodded.

"Twilights back!" Pinkie said trying to go after Twilight but was stopped by Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on Pinkie Pie remember Twilight left in the portal so that Twilight must be this Twilight from this dimension" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Which means she doesnt know any of us" Fluttershy said

"Or know anything that happened here" Rarity said pointing her finger to the ground.

"We could welcome her to the school and then well be best friends!" Pinkie Pie said as Everyone agreed.

"So its settled well Welcome her get to know her a little and Bam! were best friends" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Lets go!" Applejack said as they walked off to go catch up with Twilight.

"Heres your locker" Cadence said as they walked to a green locker as she opened it puting a few things in.

"Well we got to go Twily ill see you in P.E and Cadence will see you in History" Shining Armor said as they walked off leaving Twilight by herself.

Twilight grabbed a few books covering her face as a boy with blue hair and tan skin walked to his locker and opened it grabbing a note book.

Twilight tried to close her locker with her foot but failed and droped her books.

Flash closed his locker to see what the noise was he was shocked to see Twilight on the floor trying to pick up all her books.

"Here let me help you" Flash said as they both reached out to grab the same book touching eachothers hands.

Twilight retracted her hand blushing as Flash handed her the book.

"Thank You" Twilight said as she walked down the hallway to her next class.

Flash watched as Twilight walked away not many people knew that Flash had seen Twilight walk in to the portal as the portal closed breaking his heart that the girl he had a crush on left.

"Im gonna try not to talk about the fall formal around her" Flash said walking to his next period class.

Twilight Thought about the boy who just touched her hand not looking were she was going she bumped in to someone.

"Sorry" Twilight said looking at 5 different girls.

"Hi you must be Twilight Sparkle" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Thats me" She said.

"Were here to Welcome you to Canterlot High" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"We would show you around but I think and Coach Shining Armor already showed you around" Fluttershy said her hands behind her back.

"But if you need anything Anything at all just talk to any of us Darling" Rarity said with a sweet smile.

"Just you wait well be the best of Friends" Applejack said.

"Thank you very much" Twilight said as she went around them to her classroom.

"WebDesign" Twilight said as she entered her classroom to see a few people in her class.

She looked up to see a brownish skined man with a brown coat and Black pants was standing infront of her who had a computer and mouse on his Shirt.

"Hello you must be Twilight Sparkle Im nice to meet you" He said shaking her hand as she sat down.

The rest of the day was uneventful the 5 girls that came up to her to welcome her would talk to her here and there while she was trying to read.

"How was your day at School Twily" Shining Armor said as they were driving to drop off Cadence.

"It was fine I bumped in to a boy at school and 5 girls came to welcome me" She said looking out the window.

"Thats nice of them!" Cadence said looking back at Twilight.

"Good for you Twily your finally making some friends" Shining Armor said smiling as they dropped off Cadence.

"The world does not rest on me making Friends" Twilight as Shining drove off.

Please Review should I continue? I finished The Royal Guard part 1 i am going to be working on this story and part 2 to the Royal guard so i hope you guys like this story as well i had this idea in my head for quite a while but didnt want to write it till i was done with my other story And yes one of my classes is webdesign but my teachers name is not Have any suggestions for the story leave in the reviews! bye! :)


	2. Study session

"Do you think she even wants to be friends?" Pinkie Pie said worried looking out the door.

"She's just Shy tranfering to a new school and not knowing anyone is difficult" Rainbow Dash said calming Pinkie down.

"What if she's just stuborn about making friends" Fluttershy said covering her mouth with her hand.

"If she's anythin like the Twilight from the other Dimension then she wont" Applejack said thinking.

"I must agree with Applejack" Rarity said.

"Well were gonna confront her soon enough" Rainbow Dash said.

"And speaking of soon enough here she comes!" Pinkie Pie said looking at Twilight talking to Flash a light blush on her face.

**With Twilight...**

"So you want me to help you with your math?" Twilight asked looking at Flash.

"Yes, Were having a test soon" Flash said walking with Twilight down the hall.

"Does Tonight sound good?" Flash asked looking at Twilight.

"Um Yes" Twilight said as Flash gave Twilight a slip of paper and continued to walk down the hallway as Twilight watched him go.

She opened the slip of paper to see Flash's phone number and address on the piece of paper making her blush she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Ahhh" Twilight said as she was pulled in to a room.

She looked to see the 5 girls who welcomed her to the school standing there.

"Uh Hi" Twilight said feeling awkward.

"hello Twilight we just wanted to ask you something" Pinkie Pie said looking at the girls.

"Would you like to come with us to Sugarcube Corner after school" Rainbow Dash said looking at Twilight.

"We just want to get to know you better Darling" Rarity exclaimed.

"Just the 6 of us" Applejack said with a smile.

"If you want" Fluttershy said her hands behind her back.

"Ohh um I guess that's okay" Twilight said as she said bye to them walking to her next class.

"Whats on your mind Twily" Shining Armor said siting on the bench next to Twilight as the other Teenagers were playing soccer.

"Can you maybe drive me to a place called sugarcube corner?" Twilight asked as Shining Armor was puzzled by the question.

"Sure what for?" Shining Asked curiously.

"Im meeting some "friends" there" Twilight said puting emphises on friends.

"Thats great! your finally making some friends Cadence is gonna be so happy to hear this" Shining armor exclaimed happily.

"Then afterwards can you drive me to another friends house to help them with there math" Twilight said blushing not giving Shining Armor all the details.

"Sure" Shining Armor said as he started screaming at the other teens playing.

"LETS HUSSLE COME ON!"Shing Armor screamed as they played a little faster.

Shining Armor and Cadence dropped off Twilight at Sugarcube corner where she met up with the girls and ordering there drinks.

"Would you like that with extra oats?" said jokingly making Twilight as she went to go sit down with the girls.

"Were so happy you could come Twilight!" Fluttershy said.

"So how has your stay at Canterlot High been" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Its been fun" Twilight said as the girls asked more questions.

"you wouldnt happen to know a girl named Sunset shimmer would you?" Rarity asked as Twilight thought about it.

"Not that I know of" Twilight as they continued to talk about random thing like the Fair thats going to Happen next week and other stuff.

Shining Armor and Cadence came and picked up Twilight.

Twilight opened the door to see her dog Spike there smiling his tail moving back and forth.

"Spike!" Twilight as she hugged her dog happy to see him.

"I would take you to school but you know the rule Spike no pets allowed" Twilight said as Shining Armor started driving.

"Where to Twily?" He asked as Twilight directed him to the house of Flash.

"Thats it right there" Twilight said as she pointed to a house Shining Armor parking his car in front of the house as Twilight walked to the door ringing the door bell.

Flash opened the door letting her inside closing the door behind him.

"Welcome to my House" Flash said as he directed Twilight to the living Room area.

"So what do you need help on?" Twilight asked grabbing her textbook.

"Oh um" Flash said flipping through his book trying to pick something random.

"Distributive property?" Flash said looking at Twilight then looking down at his page to see what he just read.

"Distributive Property?" Twilight asked flipping through some pages.

"Didnt they teach you that in middle school?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah but I never got the hang of it" He said with a blush.

"Okay Distributive Property's easy anyway" Twilight said as Flash and her worked on a few problems.

Everytime Flash and Twilight worked on a problem Flash would scoot closer and closer to Twilight not letting her know or let her notice he also slipped a piece of paper in her notebookwhile she wasnt looking.

"Your really good at math" Flash said as Twilight looked up to see his face really close to her's making her blush.

"T-Thanks" Twilight stuttered making her Blush more.

There was a moment were Flash and Twilight just starred in to each other's eyes getting a little closer and closer to each other's faces.

Flash and Twilight were almost about to kiss when the door bell rang making them both blush looking away from each other.

"I should go get that" Flash said walking to the door as Twilight collected her things.

Flash opened the door to see Shining Armor standing there.

"Hello coach" Flash said with an awkward smile.

"Hello im here to pick up Twilight" Shining Armor said not knowing what he stopped.

"She's right here" Flash stepping aside to let Twilight go.

"Bye Twilight thanks for everything" Flash said.

"Hope you had a fun study session" Shining Armor said sarcasticly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked as she opened the door.

"Ill tell you on the way home" Shining Armor said driving off.

Please Review should I continue? Sorry I havent updated because I gotta work and then go to school so schedule's tight right now but in a week or so I wont work anymore! anyway any suggestions leave in reviews Bye! :)


End file.
